five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
Oswald
Oswald is a famous character of Disney and an antagonist in Five Nights At Treasure Island. Appearance Oswald is colored completely black with no arms. The reason for this, as explained by Lisa on Night 2, is because the suit was left incomplete before they could apply the rest of the colors and textures. This is a very bad disadvantage, as he can blend in with the darkness, so it can be difficult to see him. Oswald, if studied closely, looks a lot like his Disney character. Except for arms, all of his key features are there such as long ears, 2 oval eyes, blue(dark) overalls, and a large smile. During his jump scare, he appears to pucker his lips. Oswald in real life is a Disney Character of 90', Now it doesn't appear in any Disney Comic or Cartoon His color scheme is of three main colors, and one supporting color. One being Periwinkle Blue (#AABFFF), the second being a slight-variant (#2073A0) of Teal, and the other one being straight-black (#000000), but darkened significantly, turning them to hex-181B24 and hex-06161F, respectively (excluding hex-000000, as it is at max-dark either way). The supporting color is one that is tinged between Ivory and Honeydew (this tinge being hex-C1C6B6). This supporting color, like the others, is darkened significantly as well (to hex-42443E). This supporting color is spotted with even spacing on his ears, which insinuates the ears have been worn away from the original dark Periwinkle Blue color (hex-181B24), which could mean that this near-white supporting color is the color of his base-body's material. The dark teal also seems to be painted onto Oswald's cancelled arms. Behavior Oswald only becomes active starting from Night 2 on, he starts in a storage room, and he can be clearly seen lying behind some boxes, with his feet poking out. He appears on Cameras 1 and 2 while active, and can hide from the cameras like PN mickey. when he appears in the office, he is camouflaged next to the treasure island sign. his jumpscares is him simply jumping up, screaming. Oswald has been known to speak in a very deep voice throughout the facility. He seems to move everything he does this, saying things like "Where are you God?" And "Have mercy on us". Trivia *He is the most difficult of the suits to most players due to his camouflage. He will likely be nerfed in the full version. *It is unknown how he kills you, as he has no arms. The scream might make PN mickey come into the office or it uses some kind of paranormal attack to kill the player. However this all unconfirmed currently. Resemblance to Five Nights At Freddy's Oswald isn't very similar to the Five Nights At Freddy's animatronics. The closest resemblance being Freddy Fazbear in the original Five Nights At Freddy's. He usually hides/disguises himself from the cameras and Withered Chica from Five Nights At Freddy's 2 as she has no hands and her 'arms' are extended. He also could be based on Bonnie as they're both rabbits. He could also be a resemblance of Mangle from Five Nights At Freddy's 2, since Oswald is hard to notice most of the time (Mangle with his lurking on walls and ceilings, not to mention Mangle appearing partially unfinished). Category:Disney robots Category:Enemy